Halo Mrks
by tntman12
Summary: A team of spartan II are deployed to retrieve an artifact when everything goes wrong and chaos ensues i know this summary sucks but give it a try
1. Prolouoge

**sorry i havent writen in a while been busy with school and writing this and like 3 other story's at the same time**

 _Prologue_

" stand at attention " yells a woman " sure thing beautiful " says a man " i like puppies " says another man " shut up moron " says a third man " name Alex codename legend rank sergeant number 113. name Brett codename frost rank private number 259 . name Jayden codename midnight rank corporeal number 146 I am your new commanding officer my report says the last 5 commanding officers have died " yells the woman " hey legend she is a total bitch " midnight whispers to legend " what is your name beautiful " asks legend " name Carol codename scarlet rank lieutenant number 116 " responds scarlet " i like cotton candy can we go buy some " asks frost " NO ! " legend and midnight yell at the same time. " so wait i have to shoot the guy in the suit and the driver " asks Legend " yes then frost me and midnight ambush the armed security force " responds scarlet " ok got it wait no ... " legend says before the others jump off the bridge they were all standing on. 2 minutes after the others legend notices a limo driving towards him " all right lets do this " legend says as he pulls the trigger. " wow he actually pulled it GO ! " says Scarlet " fuck you " legend yells into his headset " wow there so many scary people 1 8 15 23 39 wow there are 39 scary people " says frost " how the fuck did you pass any of the exams " asks midnight " unicorns " Answers frost " for fucks sakes HEY LEGEND COVER ME " yells Scarlet " got it this is going to be a long day " legend says while sighing. " why am I still in the military " asks legend " here is your pay check " says Scarlet " oh ya that's why " says legend " we have a new mission " says Scarlet " yay " legend says with a sarcastic tone. " we have to retrieve a forerunner artefact now get in the pelican now " says Scarlet " bitch " midnight says under his breath " what was that " demands Scarlet " NOTHING ... Any way legend so you and Scarlet a thing " asks midnight " fuck ya totally " responds Jason " so uh you guys uh ya know do it " midnight awkwardly asks " what you mean sex ya every chance we get what do you think the two of us do when we go off together " responds legend " I'm going to go sit next to frost now " midnight says while getting up and moving over to frost and sitting down. " found it " yells midnight " you've got to be fucking kidding me " says Legend " do you know what this is " asks Scarlet " what no I've never seen one of these in my life " responds legend quickly " what's this GAHHH ! " frost says while touching the artefact " shit don't worry I got this " says Legend ... " how long was I out " asks frost " thirty minutes " responds Legend " I know who you are " says frost " I know but you can't tell anyone even if I die " says Legend " I understand " says frost " oh ya and what's one plus one " asks legend " two why " responds frost " you're smart now congratulations " says Legend " RED ALERT COVENANT ATTACK " the alarm yells " fuck " Legend yells as he grabs the artefact " shit there is five banches and two phantoms out there " yells frost " frost here " Legend says while putting a small box in frosts hand " Legend you don't have to do this " frost says while trying to hold back tears '' good bye " Legend says while running to the hanger ' fuck only a 2 pelicans screw or or the ' Legend thinks to himself as he says while entering the pelican " fuck where is legend " says midnight " guys we need to fall back to the base now hurry we only have a minute " frost yells while running " what the frost " says Scarlet " go go go hurry fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck " yells frost " where the fuck is legend " yells midnight " there " frost says while pointing to the pelican Legend is flying in and attacks the enemy covenant ships " what is he doing " Scarlet screams " what is he aiming at " midnight asks before Legend shoots a clocked cruiser " goodbye " Legend says into his microphone before driving into the cruisers slip space core destroying the cruiser and legends pelican " Legend come in I repeat Legend come in please answer " Scarlet says before breaking down crying " you now remembering this now you know that was the first time I ever saw midnight cry " frost says to a man " well frost that was five years ago " responds the man '' I'm glad to have someone to talk to thanks exie " says frost " no problem " exie says with a smile


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

' wow the twins pulled it off I'm surprised that this place isn't destroyed ' I think to myself while look around. The wedding hall is pretty simple there is 4 rows of benches and a buffet table and of course a lot of wine but the center price is the giant skylight. " hey frost congrats man " I say while i pat frosts shoulder " thanks exie and dude come on its a wedding no code names " says frost " whatever Brett now lets go get drunk " I say while me and frost start walking to the wine rack but Scarlet grabs frost and stops him and I run away before she can attack me. As I run I look back to see Scarlet pulling frost into a back room ' looks like frost is getting lucky ' I think to myself while hoping over a bench and grabbing a bottle of wine . " really a entire bottle " says a man " fuck you hornet " I say after drinking the entire bottle of wine " Hi exie " a woman says seductively while grabbing exie and bringing him closer and starts to fondle his lower area while hornet watches in disbelief

Hornets POV

' what is going on come on hornet hang In there FUCK IT I CANT THAT BASTARD IS FLIRTING WITH MY SISTER ' I think while watching my beloved sister wasp fondle that bastard exie. " exie follow me " wasp says to exie with a wink " ok " exie responds quickly. As they start walking hornet falls on to one of the benches passes out.

Exies POV

" wake up its starting " I say while shaking hornet awake " exie ill kill you " hornet says while pressing a pistol to my chest " its a wedding come on " I say while grabbing the pistol and handing it back. After hornet grabs the pistol and nods. " Brett frost do you take Carroll hope to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part " asks a priest " I do " responds frost " and Carroll hope do you take Brett frost to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part. " asks the priest " I ... " Scarlet starts to say before some thing smashes through the skylight " ow fuck that was a long fall everything hurts " Legend says while cracking all the bones in his body " wait I know that voice legend is that you ? " midnight asks through the smoke " ah shit I mean um kanichiwa I'm Japanese I know speak English bye " Legend says while attempting to sound japenese " Legend it is you " frost yells " ah shit smoke bomb " Legend says before throwing a smoke bomb and disappearing

Legends POV

" what the fuck just happened " exie asks before passing out from exhaustion. ' fuck this is bad they know I'm alive I'm fucke fucked the fuck do I do kill them no no no that would be to much of a pain in the ass ' I think to myself while running " Legend I found your guy " a man says through a radio " got it where " I say into the radio " Tokyo tower" the man says through the radio " thanks reaper " I say while running up stairs to the roof of a tall building " Legend jump " reaper says through the radio " what ... ah fuck it never mind " I says while kicking down the door and looking at the city ' wow who would of thought Tokyo looked so beautiful while falling 80 mph ' I think while falling . " where the fuck is ... Ah shit CAR ! " Legend yells while moving out of the way of the car.

Frosts POV

" I love riding in limos " exie says while pouring a glass of champagne " is that a fucking warthog " midnight asks while looking out the window " ya and its going pretty fast " I say while looking at the Jeep barreling down the highway " no shit frost what gave it away " hornet says while looking at frost " some things on the roof " I say while looking up " I got it ... Legend " midnight says while opening the sunroof

Legends POV

" oh Hi catch and after that warthog " I say while tossing midnight a energy sword " exie tell the driver to go after that warthog " midnight says " got it hey driver go faster " exie says to the driver " I'm sorry sir but that is against the law " the driver says " ahh fuck this " exie says before punching the limo driver " get me closer to him ... shit midnight get up here there are guys in a hornet " I say while 2 hornets fly in " time to test out this sword " midnight says while climbing onto the roof of the limo " reaper call in rook " I say Into the radio. As soon as the limo is close enough to the warthog I jump onto it and kick the guy using the turret into a truck on the high way and rip the start a fight with my target ' is that a drop pod oh shit ' I think to myself while looking up " Fuck my life AHHHHH ow " I say while flying on to a flat bed truck " what the fuck was that " midnight yells " ROOK NOW " I yell into the radio. " exie drive better " hornet yells to me " fuck you I'm trying to dodge shit ... CAR ! " I yell before barely avoiding the car flying towards the limo " AHHHHH " midnight yells while flying off the limo " shit SORRY DUDE " I yell out the window.

Midnights POV

' exie that mother fucker is that a hornet ok then ' I think to myself while using a jump boost " midnight " Legend asks " what " I ask while landing on top of a driverless truck " run there's a bomb " says Legend " fuck my life " midnight says with a sigh

Legends POV

" beta can a bubble sheild contain the blast " I ask " in theory we should be able to to but we would need a lot of power " my trusty AI beta says " would a fuck tone car battery's work " I ask and in the corner of my screen I see beta nod

2 minutes later

" BOSS THE BOMBS ABOUT TO BLOW DIVERTING ALL POWER TO SHEILDS " beta yells " fuck me " I say with a sigh


End file.
